


Subterranean Doghouse Blues

by Zarius



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BBRae Week, BBRae epilouge, COVERS, F/M, Inspired by Music, Songfic, bbrae - Freeform, bob dylon, cover song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: A happy epilogue to the episode 'BBRae', with Garfield choosing to cover a couple of classics as he conveys how he's feeling in song, while Robin becomes increasingly frustrated that Rae won't let anyone leave.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 3





	Subterranean Doghouse Blues

As Beast Boy's new song played on a continuous loop across the world, bringing previously bickering couples together and uniting them harmoniously, the fun and occasionally feral member of the gallant Teen Titans could only dwell on what had cost him this latest bout of heroism.

"Come on Beast Boy, you've been a lovesick puppy, a literal one, for an hour now" said Robin as he knelt beside the front entrance of the doghouse accommodation Raven had prepared for the duration of Beast Boy's punishment

Within it, Beast Boy, locked in the form of a sappy green pup, tearfully howled.

Robin put both fingers in his ears.

"You're a worse howler than a singer" he said.

"Now that you say that, I do feel another song coming along" Beast Boy said, perking up just a little and emerging from the doghouse with his tail wagging opportunistically.

"Spotify's at the ready" Cyborg added, joining in, and sending a notification to the various apps appearing on monitors springing up from all over his body.

"Beast Boy wishes to remedy his broken soul with song? The drama has built to a stirring climax" a cheerful Starfire announced, gathering a crowd to encircle her brooding buddy.

"Well since my Barae left me

She gave me somewhere to dwell

All my fellow heroes check in to gloat at

Doghouse Hotel"

"Friend Beast Boy's mood is blue, and I feel less full of life than I did earlier" Starfire lamented.

"Well, you did finish off your ice cream, you should always stock up on refreshments during a concert" said Cyborg.

Robin noted the people assembled around the doghouse were now feeling quite depressed.

"Great, you've dulled the mood of the whole town" said Robin.

"It was music to my ears" said Raven as she hovered behind him, listening to a pirated sample of the song on her MP3 player and headphones on a satisfying loop.

"Easy for you to say" Cyborg responded.

"Yes, but it's harder for her to feel" pointed out Starfire.

"Feel what? Sorry for him?" Robin asked, aggravated.

Robin grabbed Cyborg by the collar and shook him repeatedly as he explained what was happening.

"Don't you get it? She's not letting us leave. That means she only wants the drama to last as long as she's in no mood to go home. She wants Beast Boy to stay in his corner until he's all cried out and he's realised the full scale of what he did to her" he explained.

Raven sighed and floated over to where Beast Boy was stationed.

"You can cut the moody mustard Garfield, I didn't leave you and I didn't stop loving you, I'm just mad you took me for granted just to cut a profit on something that meant so much to us"

"I gotta pay our bills somehow" Beast Boy spoke in defence.

"Oh don't try to bring the welfare of the team into this, this is personal, to us" Raven replied, the temper rising in her voice.

"I meant OUR bills" Garfield replied, trying to emphasise that he meant she and him both.

"We live with the others; you can't just pay for me and you"

"I'd like to, one day, you and me, living in a dream house, or maybe this one" he said, entering the doghouse and sitting down

"Come on Raven, give the dog a bone" Cyborg teased.

"Make sure it's chewable too" added Robin.

"Yes, friend Raven, do give your inner peace a chance, we are missing vitals calls to action, and calls to pledge money for TV action on PBS"

"Guys, i want to let him fester, pleading his case to me like this isn't going to help him meditate on what he did, it'll just feed him the ego I'm trying to starve him of" Raven replied.

"I kind of like how this looks actually" Beast Boy spoke, getting used to his accommodation.

"You-you do?" Raven said, her ears pricking up at the compliment.

"Yeah, it's pink, you were really all that mad, you wouldn't have made it such a nice colour, or constructed it in such a precise way as to help accommodate me, you wanted me to suffer in comfort, and that's what I aim to do"

"I guess I do put a lot of thought into my work"

"Fitting for a piece of work like me" Garfield added.

"Oh shut up and give me a lick" Raven said, Beast Boy obliged, changing back to his regular form half-way through the action.

"So he's forgiven?" asked Cyborg.

"This'll still need some work, but yeah, this was easier than we both thought it was going to be. Guess I'm just tired of the will we or won't we's"

"Want me to play us our song?"

"I don't think I can stand to listen to that one again, or the one you put together to save the world, no offence of course"

"Yeah, I'm with you on that. They're tainted goods now, reminds us too much of that rough patch of ice we slid on together. How about another one? "I could still play you the one I wrote for Terra" Beast Boy suggested.

"Come to think of it, that one was pretty catchy"

Starfire panicked, she put herself between Beast Boy and Raven.

"No, what do you suggest friend Raven? That Beast Boy throws away a chance to impress you with a song unique only to your relationship?"

"Kori, all I've managed to come up on my end are original sins, not songs" Beast Boy added.

"You know any other songs that you could cover?" said Raven.

"A couple of Dylan"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and led him into the doghouse.

"You guys head on home, it'll be nice to know you're all along the watchtower while we're rocking out here in Animal house"

"Now I know this is one big national lampoon" said Cyborg.

Inside the doghouse, Beast Boy took out his guitar, and strummed a few strings.

"OK, Dylan first. Mind if I change the lyrics?" he said.

"Still making a pitch for originality?"

"It's warranted, you're pretty original, or just very pretty"

"So long as I can join in" Raven spoke.

Beast Boy licked her again and began to play

 _"I never want to seek a way out of here"_ he sang.

 _"Said the beauty to the beast"_ Raven added.

_There's far less confusion_

_We're each our own relief_

Together in the doghouse, the two star-struck lovers made beautiful music together, and profited off nothing but their company, their soul, their wit, and their love.


End file.
